


Help, Will Always Be Given

by SSDSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Blindness, Gen, Ginny Weasley Doesn't Exist in this fic, Good Malfoys, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts Era, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Harry Potter, Neglect, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Rich Weasley Family, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Slytherin!Harry, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: Eleven year old Harry is blind, and cannot find his way around without help. He even has trouble getting to Hogwarts. But once there, will Hogwarts be up to the challenge of providing young Harry with an education?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story will no longer be a series. Eventually the remaining stories in my 'From Blindness to Happiness series' will be taken down, edited and added to this one.

Harry Potter was sitting in his bedroom at No. 4 Privet Drive, with his owl Hedwig and all of his newly acquired school books, quills and potions vials. He had gone to Diagon Alley with Hagrid, who acted as though there was nothing wrong with him – and Harry was fine with that. 

Harry had taken hold of the man’s large heavy coat and was practically dragged around the Alley, acting the part of an all-seeing boy. However, harry had been thoroughly put out at not being able to see anything with his own eyes. 

Being blind was a nightmare to Harry and it was thanks to the Dursley's that he couldn't see anything. They had hit him about the head so much over the years, that blindness became the result. He didn't know what to do. 

Today was the first of September and he should've gotten on the Hogwarts Express this morning at eleven a.m. But how could he, when he was blind and no-one would help him? So, he was stuck at Privet Drive with no way of getting to school. Hedwig hooted softly from her cage, in the corner by his bedroom window. 

Harry got up and, by his senses and following the cooing hoots that his owl made when he was walking in the right direction, along with stopping suddenly at Hedwig’s sharp little screeches when he was about to walk into something, he managed the few steps over to her.  
He fumbled about opening the cage door, but did eventually get it open. Then he held out his arms, moved to his right, feeling as he went for the edges of his desk. 

Once there, Harry felt for a piece of paper and a pencil. Both the paper and pencil were scooted over to him via Hedwig.  
The paper wasn’t much, just a mere scrap, but harry felt it was enough.

'Thanks, Hedwig.'  
With the pencil in hand, he started to write a short distorted note: 

 

U N A B L E T O G ET T O SC HOOL HEL P  
H a rry Po tt er

 

Harry then picked up the note and held it in his hand.  
'Could you take this, Hedwig? To Hogwarts? And give it to the first person you find?' 

Hedwig hooted once, before taking the note in her beak and hopping up onto the window sill. The window was already open, due to it being so hot.  
As Hedwig flew off, Harry felt his way back to his bed stumbling once or twice, hoping that someone would get his message and come to help him.


	2. Mr Potter, I Presume?

**\- At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, earlier that day -**

Hedwig flew into the castle, via an owl door in the rafters of the Great Hall, and flew down to where Professors McGonagall and Snape were talking about the up-coming year.  
She hooted around her beak-full of note and alighted onto Severus Snape's shoulder.  
Scowling, Severus turned with a questioning look towards the snowy owl - then to Minerva, who took the small note from Hedwig's beak and read it. 

'It's from Harry Potter, Severus,' she said, 'it's a bit illegible but you can just make out, what it says. It seems, that he couldn't get onto the train, this morning.'  
Severus raised an eyebrow at her. 'Does he bother to say why?' he asked in a clipped tone. 

'Only that he was unable to get to Hogwarts.'  
'Hmph!' Severus replied. 'Send a reply to him, saying that he'd better be ready. I suppose I'll have to take an inordinate amount of time fetching the boy!'  
And with that, Severus Snape shooed Hedwig off of his shoulder and stalked out of the Hall. 

 

**\- Back at Privet Drive -**

Later that day Hedwig returned with a reply to Harry's earlier note, but being unable to read it - Harry didn't.  
Harry was sitting on his bed. He'd just been allowed to use the toilet and now he was once again locked in his bedroom. Just then, he heard the doorbell ring, and then he heard his Uncle shout from downstairs, 'WE DON'T WANT ANY FREAKS HERE!'

A few seconds later Harry's bedroom door was blasted open.  
Harry jumped as the door banged off of the wall.  
'Mr Potter, I presume?' asked a low stern voice. 

 

Harry turned his head to his right - in the direction of the voice.  
'Who's there?' he asked softly.  
'Don't play games with me, Mr Potter,' the voice went on, 'I am Professor Snape, and I'm here to take you to Hogwarts.' 

 

Harry didn't move from his place on the bed.  
'So, Hedwig got my note to you? I'm glad - I wasn't sure if anyone would come.'  
'Didn't you recieve a letter that was sent to you?'

Harry nodded and pointed to his right, where he knew his desk was.  
'I see that you didn't bother to open it.' 

 

'There isn't really much point, sir, with my condition. It's pretty pointless.'  
'And what condition is it, that you think you have?' asked Snape. 

Harry bowed his head, he didn't feel like talking about it.  
'Mr Potter?'  
'I'm blind, sir.' Harry replied softy. 

 

Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter was blind? Surely the boy was joking, Snape thought.  
'Mr Potter?' said Snape, as he came forward and knelt down in front of the boy. 'Do you mind, if I make sure?'  
'Will, will it hurt?' Harry asked, somewhat timidly Snape thought. 

'No, Mr Potter, it won't.'  
'OK,' Harry again said softly. 

 

Severus cast a diagnostic spell over Harry and concluded that the boy wasn't lying, that he was in fact blind.  
'How did this happen, Mr Potter?'  
'My, my Aunt hit my head with a frying pan,' Harry replied in a whisper. 'A couple of times.' 

Lily's sister had done this?! Severus thought. He shook his head and got up. Looking around the small bedroom, he found all of Harry's new school things and shrank them, including Hedwig's cage and placed them all into a pocket in his black robes.  
Once done he turned back to the boy, who he saw was now holding his wand, with a sad expression upon his young face. 

 

'Come, Mr Potter, I'm going to take you to Hogwarts, with me.'  
Harry stood up, but didn't move. 

'Please,' Harry asked softly, as he continued to hold his wand, 'can you guide me, sir?'  
Severus took hold of Potter's left hand in his right, and helped him out of his room and down the stairs. 

When they reached the bottom step, Severus spoke.  
'Please wait here, Mr Potter. I need to speak with your Aunt and Uncle.'  
'Will I have to return here, for the summer?' Harry asked sadly. 

'I'm afraid that I can't answer that, Mr Potter.'  
Harry nodded dejectedly and bowed his head. 

 

Severus left Harry in the hall, but was back a few minutes later.  
'Come along, Harry,' he said in a soft calm tone, as he opened the front door. 

Harry noticed the change in Snape's tone, how it had gone from stern to soft and gentle in a matter of minutes, but didn't question it, he took hold of Snape's left arm, and together they exited No. 4 Privet Drive.  
They stopped a short way away from the house. 

'You'd better hold on tight to my arm, Harry.'  
Harry did as he was told, and a moment later he felt as though he was being compressed, as the air went out of him. It only lasted a couple of seconds, before his feet hit solid ground. He wobbled slightly and would've fallen to the ground, had Snape not been supporting him. 

After waiting a moment or two for Harry to get his bearings, Snape made sure that he was alright before they started up the sloping drive that led to Hogwarts castle.  
A short time later, Snape told Harry that they were coming up to a set of steps. 

'First step, Harry.'  
Harry's grip on Snape's arm tightened a fraction, as he made his way up the main steps and into the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts.


	3. The Private Sorting of Harry Potter

Severus made his way across the Entrance Hall with Harry, towards the stairway leading down to the dungeons. As they passed by the closed grand doors which led into the Great Hall, they could hear chatting and laughter coming from the start of term feast.   
Stopping at the top of the stairs, Snape turned to Harry. 

'Harry,' he said, 'the steps down to the dungeons and my office are shallow and steep. So that you don't miss a step, would you prefer me to carry you down?'   
Harry turned so that his face was towards Snape's and silently nodded. 

In one swift movement Severus had picked up the too light and too small boy, and carried him down the steps. At the bottom he set Harry back down on his own feet, and continued on toward his office. They entered and Severus guided Harry over to a chair. Once Harry was sitting in it, Severus sent a message to the Great Hall, to Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. He then clicked his fingers and a House elf appeared. He asked it to bring two plates of food and a jug of pumpkin juice. A few seconds later, there appeared on Snape's desk a small feast - enough for two people. 

Severus sat down behind his desk and began to slowly eat his food, but stopped only after a few mouthfuls, when he noticed that Harry wasn't eating.   
'Harry, the food on the plate in front of you, is entirely for you.' 

Harry didn't reply, but Snape saw the quick movement of the boy's hand dart foward and grabbed the leg of chicken, and removed it just as fast. Severus shook his head slowly, as he thought about those bloody muggles Harry had been left with. If he could, he would make sure that Harry didn't have to return there for the summer. 

Harry meanwhile brought the chicken leg up to his mouth and nibbled on it, before putting it back upon the plate.   
Severus saw this action and again he shook his head - sadly this time.   
Now that he was here at Hogwarts, Harry wasn't sure that he should be here. He began to sniffle and quickly wiped away a silent tear, hoping that Snape would not see. 

'Harry?' Severus asked softly. 'What's wrong?'   
'Now, now that I'm here,' Harry replied sadly, 'I'll be sent back.'   
'Why do you think that, child?'   
'Coz, I won't be able to do anything. I won't be able to learn anything, coz I can't see.' 

'You don't know that, Harry.' Severus continued, as he came around his desk and knelt down next to Harry, and placed his right hand softly upon Harry's shoulder.   
It was due to this small act of kindness from Snape, that Harry broke down and cried.   
Severus stood up and picked Harry up in the process and then sat down in the boy's chair, with Harry now sitting on his lap and crying onto his shoulder. 

Just then there was soft knock upon his office door.   
'Come in,' Severus called lightly, so as not to cause more worry to Harry.   
The door opened and in came Poppy Pomfrey and Minerva McGonagall - who had in her hands the Sorting Hat. Upon seeing Severus with a distressed Harry Potter in his arms, the two witches stopped stunned at what they saw. 

'Severus?' asked Minerva softly.   
Severus turned slightly and nodded at them.   
'Poppy, I did a diagnostic spell upon Harry earlier, and it said that his condition is permanent, but I would like to know if it can be rectified by magical means.' Sverus replied. 

'What is his condition, Severus?' asked Minerva.   
'Harry is blind.'   
'How?' asked a shocked Minerva, as Poppy stood next to Severus and cast another diagnostic spell over Harry's head.   
'His aunt hit him around his head, with an iron frying pan,' Severus replied quietly. 'I looked into his Aunt's mind. She hit him a fair few times with it.'   
Minerva covered his mouth with her hand in shock. 

'Poppy?'   
'I'm afraid Severus, that Harry's blindness cannot be magically repaired.'   
At hearing that Harry cried even more, and tightened his hold around Severus's neck. 

Severus comforted the distressed boy, by rubbing his back soothingly.   
While Severus was busy trying to comfort Harry, Minerva and Poppy looked at each other with sad expressions on their faces. Then Severus's fire-place flared into life and Albus Dumbledore stepped out, taking it the situation as he did so. 

'Albus,' said Poppy, 'Harry will not be returning to his relatives. Ever. I will be contacting Wizarding Children Services, and filing a complaint of neglect, malnutrition and abuse.'   
'What have you discovered?' Dumbledore asked.   
'Harry is permanently blind, Albus.' Poppy replied. 

Albus's eyes widened slightly, the twinkle usually in his eyes had dimmed somewhat.   
'Can it be fixed?'   
'I'm afraid not Albus.' 

'How did it happen?'   
Minerva told him rather bluntly.   
There was no doubt about it; the twinkle had completely gone now. 

'No,' Albus continued, as he looked over at Harry's little form in Severus's arms. 'Harry will not be returning to Privet Drive.'   
Albus went over and knelt down beside Severus.   
'Harry?' Albus said calmly.   
Harry sniffled, but did not move from Severus's hold.   
'Severus?' 

'Albus,' Severus went on softly, 'Harry is worried, that because of his blindness, he won't be able to do anything - that he won't be able to learn. There has to be a way for him to still be able to learn what we teach here.'   
Albus was silent for a minute or two, before he spoke again. 

'We will have to find ways in which Harry can be taught, but I don't see why he can't stay here. There are ways in which Harry can still learn. With magic, we'll be able to charm his books to talk to him, he'll be able to write things down by having his quills charmed to wrtie for him, much like a Quick-Quotes-Quill. He'll still be able to hold a wand and say the spells... But I foresee Potions as being a problem. We may need to rethink your classes Severus, but yes, Harry will be staying at Hogwarts.' 

'Did you hear that, Harry?' Severus asked. 'You'll be staying here.'   
Harry sat up, smiled and mumbled a quiet thank you.   
'Think nothing of it dear boy,' replied Dumbledore.   
Severus smiled. 

'Now,' Albus went on, 'Harry, would you like to be sorted into your House?'   
'Wh-what do I have to do?' asked Harry quietly.   
'Just let me place the Sorting Hat upon your head, and it'll do the rest.'   
Albus took the Hat from Minerva and placed it upon Harry's head. 

Ah, Mr Potter, said a voice inside his head, are you ready to be sorted?   
Harry realized that it was the Hat who was talking to him. He replied that he was ready, but asked if he could be placed near to Professor Snape? 

That would mean being sorted into Slytherin, Mr Potter. But I can see that you don't have a bad mind, and that you can still be taught at Hogwarts. Very well, good luck Mr Potter... 'SLYTHERIN!' shouted the Hat.   
Albus removed the Hat from Harry's head.   
'Well, that's that settled. Good luck Harry.'   
Harry smiled and nodded. 

After a few minutes Albus, Minerva and Poppy all said goodnight and left.   
Severus looked at Harry for a moment before speaking.   
'Well, Harry, welcome to Slytherin. I'm Head of Slytherin House and I teach Potions. When you feel ready, I'll take you to the Common Room and introduce you to the Prefects, who are here to help you in any way. I'll then show you to your dorm.'   
'Thank you, sir.'


	4. Introductions

A short time later once Harry had composed himself, he asked his new Head of House a question.   
'Sir? Wouldn't it be better if you went and told everyone about my ... affliction? It's just that I don't want to be... you know.' 

Severus looked at Harry for a moment in thought.   
'Perhaps you're right Harry,' he said. 'Once I've told them, I'll bring the two Prefects back here, so that I can introduce you to them.'   
He got up and placed Harry back on the chair. 'Will you be alright here, on your own? Or would you like someone to be with you?' 

'I don't want to be a burden, sir,' Harry replied in a whisper, 'but I would like not to be alone.'   
Severus nodded and called for a House elf. An elf appeared and after Severus explained to it, why it had been summoned Severus left and went to the Slytherin Common room. 

When he got there, he found that there were a few students still up and about. Everyone became silent when Severus entered.   
When he stopped in front of the fire-place Severus began to explain to those present, that Harry Potter had been sorted privately into their House, and told them of the reason why Harry had not been on the train earlier that morning... 

Twenty minutes later Severus was back in his office with the two Prefects and three first years. At hearing them come in, Harry got up from his chair, where he had stayed all the while Severus had been gone, and had had an interesting chat with the House elf whose name was Dodge.   
Severus waved his wand and five extra chairs appeared in his office, for the other students to sit on. Once they had, he went and sat down next to Harry, who had sat down again. 

'Harry, I have spoken to a few students and they will tell the rest of Slytherin in the morning. Everyone has agreed to help you, in any way they can.'   
Harry nodded. 

'I have brought back with me, Harry, Prefects Thomas Urquhart and Sahara Jennings. They're here to help you, and they're here to listen to any problem that you might have, and to help sort out any trouble.'   
Again, Harry nodded. 

'I also brought back with me Harry, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Two of which you will be sharing a dorm with. They have also agreed to help guide you from class to class and around the school.'   
Harry nodded, but he wished that he could see their faces, or at least know what they looked like, so that he could create a picture of them in his head.   
'Harry?' 

Harry turned and looked up in the direction of Severus's voice.   
'Everyone in Slytherin will help to be your eyes, Harry. And if Thomas or Sahara cannot help you with a problem you may have, then do not hesitate to come and ask me. That is what I'm here for, can you do that?' 

'Yes, sir.' Harry mumbled.   
'Good lad,' Severus finished, 'now I think it's time that you all went to bed. Mr Urquhart, if you'd like to guide Harry to his dorm and of course tell him the password to the Common room, I'd be grateful. Goodnight.'


	5. Working Things Out

Harry woke up the next morning and after feeling around for the edge of his four poster bed, he sat up and listened for signs of the others. All was quiet. Harry realised that he was in desperate need of a toilet, but he didn't want to ask for help, as he felt that it was a too personable a thing to ask for help for. So he stood up and once he had raised his arms and hands out in front of him, he took a few small tentative steps forwards. Everything seemed to be going fine, so he took another few more steps and ended up tripping over something big and solid. 

He landed flat upon the floor and cried out in pain, but that wasn't all - he also began to cry in embarrassment - as he realized that he had wet himself. Just the, the door to the room opened and in came Thomas the Prefect - he had wanted to know if Harry was up yet and so came to check. But when he found Harry on the floor crying he came over and knelt down next to the small first year. 

'Harry? Are you alright?' he asked in his calm gravelly tone.   
Harry shook his head and cried harder.   
Thomas sniffed at the odd scent in the room and put two and two together. He shook his head sadly, and took out his wand and cast Scourgify on Harry's pyjama bottoms and then helped the boy to stand up. 

Once they were both on their feet Thomas cast an air freshening charm on the room and proceeded to help Harry to the bathroom. After turning on the shower and making sure that it was at the right temperature, Thomas moved to stand over by the sinks, and had his back to Harry while he was under the spray. When Harry was finished, Thomas turned and handed the boy a fluffy white towel. Once dry and in his new uniform, Thomas took Harry's arm in his and guided him out of the bathroom, down the stairs and in the Common room. 

There were a few Slytherins there as they passed through and made their way out of the hidden door and through the dungeons and up to the Great Hall. When Thomas had guided Harry to a seat at the Slytherin table, he left Harry and went up to the staff table and spoke quietly with Snape. Back at the table Harry just sat there for a moment, before he brought his hands up onto the table and began to tenatively feel about for food. There was a plate in front of him, with a knife and fork on either side of it. 

'Harry? Would you like some help?' ask a voice from beside him.   
'Who's that?' Harry asked softly.   
'It's Blaise Zabini,' replied Blaise, 'would you like some breakfast?'   
Harry nodded. 

'What would you like?'   
'I don't mind. Perhaps some toast?'   
Blaise placed some toast onto Harry's plate, while up at the staff table Professors Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore were watching the two first year Slytherins - both Albus and Minerva had smiles upon their faces, while Snape's smile was small, but he was still pleased to see that at least one of his snakelings had taken to helping Harry. 

 

**\- HWABG -**

 

After breakfast Blaise guided Harry to their first class, Charms. Before Harry had arrived for breakfast, Dumbledore had told the rest of the staff about Harry's condition and that he would still be taught at Hogwarts, but with extra help. After hearing about Harry's problems the staff were all for helping any way they could. So when Harry and Blaise entered the Charms classroom, Flitwick came over to where they had sat down and asked to see all of Harry's text books. Blaize took them from Harry's bag and gave them to Flitwick, who cast a charm over all of them. 

'Mr Potter,' said Flitwick, 'I have just charmed all of your books, so that they'll read to you. Only you will be able to hear them - so as not to disturb the rest of the class.'   
'Thank you, sir.' Harry replied.   
'You're quite welcome, Harry.' Flitwick squeaked back, beofre moving back to sit on his pile of books.   
So, while Flitwick went through the prossess of producing the Wingardium Leviosa charm, Harry opened - with the help of Blaise - his Charms text book and just sat and listened to a softly spoken voice read through the first chapter, which just happened to be the levetating charm. 

As he listened to the book, Harry raised his wandhand without his wand in hand and practiced the wand movements - swish and flick. After a few times, Harry picked up his wand which he had placed next to the open book and then spoke the words, with the wand movements.   
'Wingardium Leviosa.'   
There were gasps from all around him, but Harry didn't have a clue who they were. A few moments later Harry placed his wand back upon his desk. 

'Well done, Mr Potter!' called a delighted Flitwick.   
'Did I manage it?' asked Harry.   
'Yes, you did Harry. Your book rose and hovered above you and the desk.' Blaise replied.   
Harry smiled. 'Well at least it proves, that I can still learn.' 

Next was Transfiguration, and again Blaise guided Harry from class to class. Transfiguration went well, thanks to Flitwick's charm, Harry sat all through his lesson and listened to his Transfiguration book read to him, while he practiced the wand movements. Trying to transfigure a matchstick into a needle was difficult, according to both the book and Professor McGonagall, and so when the end of the class came, Harry had discovered that he had partially succeeded in transforming his matchstick into a needle. Harry was still pleased, as he and Blaise made their way to lunch. 

After lunch was their first double Potions class with the first year Gryffindors. Harry was being guided this afternoon by Draco Malfoy. When they got to the Potions classroom, they waited with the other Slytherin first years for the Gryffindors to turn up. 

Once they had been joined by the Gryffindors, and turned to enter the classroom, Harry was pulled backwards out of Draco's grip and pushed hard up against the stone wall. Harry gave a cry of pain, as his nose broke on contact with the wall. Draco whipped out his wand and pionted it at a few Gryffindors, who where standing behind him. 

'Why don't you pick on someone your own size, Weasel?' Draco sneered.   
Ron Weasley scowled back at Draco, 'He shouldn't go around trying to convince people that he's blind!'   
'Who says that Harry's faking it?' asked Draco.   
'We all know that Slytherins are dark liars, Malfoy!' Ron replied. 

By now Harry had slid down the wall and was crouched on the floor, his head bowed as he tried to stop the bleeding.   
'Weasley! Mr Malfoy!'   
Everyone turned to see Snape standing there.   
'What is the meaning of this?' he asked, his voice silky and low. Deadly most would term it. 

'Malfoy accused me of pushing Potter.' Ron went on.   
Snape stared at Ron for a few minutes.   
'And where is Mr Potter?' he asked.   
Everyone moved aside, and Snape stepped forward and then knelt down and carefully took Harry's face in his hands and assessed the damage. 

'This may hurt a bit, Mr Potter.' Snape replied in the soft tone he used when with Harry.   
Harry nodded silently, and Snape removed his wand and softly intoned, 'Episky.'   
There was a slight click of bone setting back into it proper place, and a sharp gasp from Harry.   
'There,' Snape went on, as he stood up with Harry and then he set about cleaning Harry's robes and face of blood. 

Once all had been cleaned and unbroken, Snape guided Harry back into Draco's care and then he stood aside and barked out, 'Everyone inside.'   
When they had all taken their seats, the Gryffindors on the right and the Slytherins on the left hand side of the classroom, Snape began.   
'You are here to learn the subtle art of potion making, in this class there is almost no need for foolish wand waving or silly incantations. Potions are a hands on subject. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory ... even stopper death - if you aren't as bigger bunch of dunderheads that I usually have to teach.' 

Snape looked around his class, before he shouted out, 'Weasley! What would I get, if I added powered Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?'   
Ron was absolutely blank faced.   
'Don't know, sir.' 

'Pity. Clearly you'll have to pay more attention. Let's try again, Mr Weasley.' Snape completely ignored the girl with bushy brown hair - who's hand had shot up as soon as the question was out of Snape's mouth. 

'What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?'   
Ron shook his head.   
'Very well, Mr Weasley. Where would you look, if I asked you to find me a Bezoar?'   
'I don't know, sir. Why don't you try asking the know-it-all, she obviously knows,' said Ron scathingly.   
At hearing that, Hermione put her hand down and looked at her desk. 

Snape's face darkened, and Ron visibly gulped. In five strides Snape was standing directly in front of Ron, he then leaned down, so that his dark visage was eye to eye with the red haired menace. 'For your information, Weasley,' Snape replied, his voice and deadly whisper that was audible, 'if I added powered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood, I would get a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draft of Living Death. There is no difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane, as they are the same plant, that also goes by the name of Aconite. As for finding a Bezoar. A Bezoar is the stone taken from the stomach of a goat, which will save you from most poisons.' 

Snape then stood up to his full height once more and moved back to the front of the class.   
'Well,' he said as soon as he had turned back around to face the class, 'why aren't you - with the exception of Mr Potter - all copying that down?'   
Everyone except for Harry - who had been listening to his Potions book read to him, ever since he sat down - bagan to remove parchment and quills from their bags and started to frantically write down all that Snape had said. 

'And ten points will be taken from your house, for your cheek, Mr Weasley. Also another ten points will be taken for lying to me about pushing Mr Potter into the wall, just before the start of class.'   
Everyone on the Gryffindor side of the room could be heard groaning.   
Once that had all been written down, Snape then told them that they would now get down to making their first potion. 

'Today's potion is the Boil Cure potion. The instructions are on the board. You will have from now until the end of the lesson to try and create it. Two to a cauldron. You'll find everything you need in the ingredients cupboard.' 

Severus then made his way over to Harry and turned a few pages for him, until he stopped at the Cure for Boils chapter. 'While everyone is trying to produce this potion Harry,' said Snape in a whispher, 'you can be listening to your book about it. Is that alright with you?'   
'Yes sir.' Harry replied.   
'Good lad.'

While Harry continued to listen to his book read to him, Draco, who was sitting next to him was busy preparing his ingrediants. It was as he began chopping up one of them, that Harry perked up. His sense of smell was picking up the said ingredient. Harry sat there and wondered at this new information. He decided that he would talk to Snape about it later. At the end of the lesson Snape looked into everyone's cauldron. 

Only two seemed to be near perfect, Malfoy's and Miss Granger's. Once he had given out the homework, which was an essay on the Boil Cure potion and it's effects. Everyone left and made their way up to dinner.   
Harry was once again being guided by Draco, who was telling his new friend, that they could work together on their essays. Harry was content.


	6. Making A Picture of Severus Snape

A few days later Harry was found sitting in Snape's office. He was there because Thomas had seen Harry sitting by himself for most of the day, wondering why he was alone. He had gone to Snape and told him this, and Snape had returned with his Prefect to the common room, where he saw Harry sitting alone, by the fire. He then went over to the boy and asked Harry to return with him to his office. 

Severus guided Harry to the chair in front of his desk and once Harry was sitting on it, he too went and took his seat behind his desk. Silence passed between them for a few minutes, before Severus finally spoke. 

'Harry? Are you well?'  
Harry nodded once and then shook his head. 

'May I ask, what is wrong?'  
Harry was silent for some time before he finally spoke. 

'I don't really know how to put it.'  
'Well,' Severus replied gently, 'take a deep breath and then say what's on your mind, when you're ready.' 

Harry nodded again and took the deep breath and thought about what he wanted to say. He wanted to ask his Head of House, but he didn't know if Snape would allow it. It didn't help that he felt a bit odd about asking such a question. He thought it was a bit personal, but he wanted to know. 

So, he took hold of the little amount of courage he had, and put his odd question to Snape.  
'I would like to have a picture of you, sir. I would like to know what you look like, but as I can't see...' 

'Why didn't you ask sooner, Harry?'  
'Coz I didn't like to ask people, if they minded me touching their faces, sir.' Harry replied miserably. 

Severus was quiet for a moment before he continued.  
'Would you like to create a mental picture of me, Harry?' 

Harry nodded.  
Severus got up and placed his chair directly in front of Harry (after levitating his desk out of the way first). He then sat down again, and leaned forward slightly.   


'I'm ready when you are, Harry.'  
Harry nodded again and tentatively Severus took Harry's hands in his and placed them lightly on either side of his own face. 

Harry closed his eyes and slowly began to see an outline of a head in his mind, as his fingers lightly walked up the sides of Snape's face and then across his forehead, over his closed eyes and down his hooked nose and then finally across his lips, the face in his mind became more clearer and sharper. After repeating his movements two more times, Harry then moved his hands and lightly stoked over and down the man's hair - which Harry realized went down to his shoulders. 

'Erm ... what colour is your hair, sir?' Harry asked softly.  
'It's black Harry, like yours.' Severus replied just as softly back. 

'And the colour of your eyes?'  
'Some people think that my eyes are jet black, but they're wrong - they are in fact a very dark brown, almost black.' 

When Harry removed his hands, he nodded and opened his eyes. He finished by saying.  
'Thank you, sir. I now have a clear picture of what you look like... I just wish that I could see you in person, to see if my image of you looks any different.' 

'I'm sure that you've got my facial features down to perfection,' Severus went on. 'Would you like some tea?'  
Harry nodded.


	7. Learning by Your Senses

The next day found Harry being guided out of Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom by Draco, they had found that it was the most boring lesson yet - well that and History of Magic - it didn't help that Quirrell was a stuttering joke. As they made their way through the corridors and down the stairs the two friends decided to go and visit Hagrid. 

So, Draco guided Harry down the last staircase and through the Entrance Hall and out into the grounds. As they made their way down the sloping lawns, their ears picked up the faint sound of music. Draco commented that it sounded like flute music, and Harry had said that it was the most beautiful and peaceful music, that he had ever heard.

A few minutes later they stopped.  
'What's going on?' asked Harry, perplexed.  
The music was still being played - though it was much louder now.

'Hagrid's the one playing the flute,' Draco replied in an awed voice.  
Perhaps it was because Hagrid was so huge, that Draco was stunned that someone of his size could play something so sweet and peaceful. 

Draco and Harry continued on towards Hagrid's, Hagrid was sitting on the steps of his home with his eyes closed as he continued to play his carved flute - completely unaware that he had an audience. Fang, Hagrid's Boarhound was lying at his master's feet, and asleep by the look of it. When he eventually stopped, Hagrid's eyes snapped open to the sound of soft clapping. He looked up and found Harry and Draco standing in front of him. 

'Oh, 'ello,' he said.  
'That was...' Harry replied.  
'..Something special.' Draco went on. 'What was it that you were playing, Hagrid?'

'Oh, it were ju' somethin' tha' me mum taught me,' Hagrid replied. 'She's passed on now o'course.'   
'I'm sorry Hagrid,' said Harry softly, while Draco nodded beside him.  
'Thank you. Would you like some tea?'  
The two Slytherin's nodded. 

 

**\- HWABG -**

 

Later, once they were back in the castle, after having a lovely time with Hagrid and Fang, Harry was being guided by Prefect Sahara Jennings to Snape's office door.  
'Will you be alright Harry, if I leave you here?'  
'Yeah, I'll be okay. Thank you for helping me here,' Harry replied.  
'That's alright Harry, that's what we're here for.' Sahara finished, as she turned and went back to the common room. 

After a few moments Harry felt for the door and then knocked upon it twice and waited.  
'Harry? Are you alright?' asked Severus once he had opened the door and found Harry standing before him, alone.  
'Yes sir. I was just wondering, if I might ask you something, sir?'

'Of course you may talk to me Harry, come, take my arm child.'   
Severus guided Harry over to the chair in front of his desk and once the boy was seated, Severus closed the door and seated himself behind his desk.  
'So what did you want to talk to me about, Harry?'

'Potions, sir. Is it possible to learn to make potions by say... your senses?'  
'How do you mean, Harry?'  
'Well, can you learn how to tell what the different ingredients are, by learning their scent?' 

Severus thought about it, perhaps this was the challenge that Dumbledore had foreseen. Perhaps it was possible.  
'It will take a lot of time and patients Harry... and it could be extremely risky, but if you're that determined to produce a potion, then you have my full backing and support.'

'At least this way - if it doesn't work, then at least I can say that I tried, sir.' Harry went on.  
Severus smiled at that. 

'You have spirit child. Alright, give me a day or two to set things up, Harry. You'll hear from me either by myself or either one of the Prefects.'  
'Thank you, sir.' 

That evening once he was back from dinner and lying in his bed, Harry thought about actually making a potion. This led him to bring to the forefront of his mind the image of Snape he had created. Even though he had created Snape in his mind already, he was still missing one thing, to finish it off, but he hadn't asked Snape at the time. What was the man's skin colour?   
'Draco?'

'Yes, Harry?'  
'What’s the colour of Snape's skin?'  
Draco's eyes went wide at the question. 'Erm, sallow, pale... creamy-white.'  
Thanks,' Harry replied. 'Ah.' 

The mental image of Snape was more alive than ever now that the skin tone had been added.  
'Harry? Are you Okay?' asked Draco slightly worried, from the bed next to him.  
'I'm fine Draco, the image of Snape that he helped me create of him in my mind, now has more life to it. That's all.'   
There was silence in the room as Draco thought about it. His interest had been piqued.

'What do you have to do, to create a mental picture of someone?' asked a curious Draco.  
'Well I ran my hands over Snape's face a couple of times, until I had the image, and then I ran my hands through his hair. Once that was done I asked him a few simple questions and he answered them. Afterwards I had a complete picture of what he looked like - well almost complete; I had forgotten to ask him what colour his skin was. But now I know, and it’s complete.'

Draco was silent for a while.

'Would you like to create a mental image of me, Harry?'  
'I would. I've been wanting to know what my friends look like, but I didn't like to ask you, because of the whole 'touching part'.'  
'Well, I can see how that might look to others, but Blaise, Pansy and myself touch you already, as we guide to around Hogwarts... so I don't see much of a difference really.' 

'I suppose you're right,' finished Harry. 'But do you mind if we do it in the morning? I have to have a clear mind to do it, and I'd prefer to do it when I'm not tired.'  
'Sure thing, Harry.' 

The next morning Harry and Draco were sitting on Draco's bed, they had gotten up early so that they had time to create an image in peace. They sat cross-legged facing each other. Harry was resting his hands on Draco's shoulders.

'You might want to close your eyes, so that I don't accidentally poke you in the eye,' said Harry.  
'Okay.' Draco replied as he shut them.  
'Are you ready?'  
'Ready.' 

And so Harry repeated the same process that he had used on Snape, he ran his hands up the sides of Draco's cheeks, across his forehead, over his closed eyes, down over his small slightly pointed nose and then over and across his lips and chin. After repeating the process a second time, Harry moved his hands up and into Draco's hair, which was combed back and shorter than his (Harry's) own. Once he was seeing a clear picture of Draco in his mind, Harry removed his hands.

'You can open your eyes now.'   
Draco did.  
'What's the colour of your hair, Draco?'

'Blonde - almost white.'  
'The colour of your skin?'  
'Pale white - sort of like Snape's, but slightly more pinker. So, a pale pink-white tone.'

'And finally, the colour of your eyes?'  
'Silvery-grey.'   
'Done.' Harry finished. 'Your mental image is now stored along with Snape's.'

Once they were seated at the Slytherin table and eating their breakfast, Draco was telling Blaise and Pansy about Harry being able to see Draco clearly in his mind, by creating a mental image. Interests also piqued Blaise and Pansy both wanted Harry to create an image of them too.  
Midway through breakfast, Severus and the rest of the staff at the staff table sat and watched along with the rest of the Houses, as Harry did the same that he had done with both Snape and Draco on Blaise and Pansy. 

Whilst over at the Gryffindor table Ron Weasley was looking ill, as he watched Harry touching Pansy and Blaise’s face and hair. Once breakfast was over Harry made his way with Draco out of the Hall towards their first lesson – Transfiguration. 

All the way through Transfiguration while Harry was listening to his textbook read to him, Ron was glaring daggers at him, and was getting even more pissed off as he realized that Harry wasn’t even reacting to his glares. For some banal reason Ron didn’t believe that Harry Potter was blind, he still believed that he was faking it – and Ron was intending to prove it. After Transfiguration was over Harry and Draco made their way to Charms, while behind them Ron was watching them with narrowed eyes, making plans. 

During lunch an owl flew into the Great Hall and dropped a roll of parchment onto Harry's plate. Draco reached over and picked it up, unrolled it and read it.   
It’s from Professor Snape. He wants you to come to his office at seven o’clock this evening.’ 

‘Oh good,’ said Harry, ‘I’m looking forward to it.’   
‘To what?’ asked Blaise.   
'Well, I asked Professor Snape if were possible to learn how to make potions, just by using your senses. He said that he would teach me.’ 

At five to seven that evening Draco guided Harry out of the common room and along the corridor to Snape’s office. After knocking a few times, Snape opened the door and stood aside to let them in. Once he had shut the door behind them, he came over to Harry and guided him over to a work table that had been set up. Draco stepped up to the table also. 

‘This table Harry,’ said Severus, ‘has the entire ingredients on it, that we will be using this year. Now as Draco is here, he can help us. Draco would you take that knife and cut up the same ingredient that you cut up first, when you were in my first class, when we made the Boil Cure potion. Let’s see if Harry can recognize the scent.’ 

Draco picked up the silver knife and the ingredient and began to cut it up. The scent that filled Harry’s nostrils was the same one that he remembered smelling in their first potions class. 

‘That’s it, sir. What is it?’ asked Harry.   
'That Harry, is Mugwort and the scent that you are smelling is the same scent that vanilla has.’ Severus replied. ‘Now onto the recognizing the other five ingredients that’s used in the Boil Cure potion, and then we will try and make it.’ 

All in all, his first lesson wasn’t a complete disaster. He had been able to recognize all the ingredients used in the Boil Cure potion, and he had succeeded in managing to brew a partially perfect potion. And Harry was happy with what he had achieved so far. As Snape had said and reminded him tonight, that it would take time and patients, but for his first try it was very good indeed. Severus even gave Harry twenty points, because Harry had proved in that first lesson tonight that he can still learn potions.


End file.
